Helping Hand
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Lost City ep addition. Sam Carter knocking at his door should have been a cause for celebration, her pulling him out of math class even more so...


**Helping Hand**

Spoilers- S7 Lost City  
Disclaimer- The characters belong to someone else.  
xxx

Jonathan O'Neill tapped his pen idly against his notebook, half listening as his teacher droned on.

"And if you look here, you can see how x equals-"

The sound of someone familiar clearing their throat made Jon look up from his tapping. He felt his mouth drop open. Major Samantha Carter stood in the classroom doorway in all her glory. She fidgeted slightly under the inquisitive stares, adjusting her dress blues.

The math teacher closed his mouth with a clunk. Nervously, he smoothed a hand over his balding head. "Can we help you, ma'am?"

There were a few obscene whispers from the back of the room. Sam didn't even twitch, but the twitching of her lips told Jon that she heard them. For a second Jon and Sam's eyes met.

Sam broke the stare first. "I'm afraid I have to speak with Jonathan O'Neill."

"Woohoo, go Johnny!"

The teacher glared at the room, quieting them immediately.

Jon sighed. Angrily cursing under his breath, Jon packed up his stuff and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He paused in front of Sam, raising an eyebrow at her. Sam nodded and stepped out of the room, nodding her thanks to the teacher.

Jon waited until the door to the classroom was close. "I suppose this isn't a social call?"

Sam shook her head. "No, si- Jon. There are a few things you should know."

"Why do I not have a good feeling about this?" Jon muttered lowly. "All right, lets get out of here."

xxxxx

Jon watched intently as several young children played happily on the equipment in the park. Idly, he scuffed his foot against the grass, drawing it back to rest against the legs of the bench.

"How come covert meetings are always held in parks?"

Sam grinned. "I don't know, Jon."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Make Jon sound like sir?"

Sam shrugged, her lower lip trembling slightly. "Must be a talent."

The next few minutes past in a tense silence.

Finally Jon could take no more. "Tell me he hasn't gone and gotten himself killed."

"No, he hasn't; not exactly."

"He's not exactly dead?"

"He's been… frozen."

Jon shuddered. That was something he remembered all too well, not to mention the hellish experiences that came after.

"There was this Ancient repository. We were under fire and I couldn't find a way to get it out of the wall. It… The Lost City… Anubis…" Sam stopped, her breathing ragged.

Jon frowned. "Hey, calm down. C'mere."

Sam went readily into the arms that, although thinner and not as strong, were heart-breakingly familiar. She drew in great breaths, trying desperately not to cry.

Jon started to rock her back and forth, whispering smoothing phrases into her hair. "Maybe it might be better if you explain from the start."

Sam nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

xxxxx

Sam twisted her hands in her lap, unable to meet Jon's eyes. "And we haven't seen him since. Daniel and Dr Weir are trying to negotiate some sort of agreement so we can get you- him back the SGC and…"

"Defrost him?"

"No! Well, okay, yes."

"And you pulled me out of class to tell me this because?"

Sam smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't supposed to tell you all of that. Dr Weir ordered me just to tell you that Colonel O'Neill was in stasis."

Jon smirked and shrugged. "I guess I just have this way about me. Makes people tell me things."

"You've spent too much time with Daniel."

Jon smiled bitterly. "Used to, anyway." He cleared his throat. "So… Why did the new civilian commander of the SGC decide to let Jack O'Neill's mini-me in on this?"

"I- When we get Colonel O'Neill back, we don't know how much, ah, damage the Ancient knowledge did to his body." Sam peered at him from under her eyelashes, bottom lip creeping between her teeth.

Jon nodded in understanding. "And there's a handy dandy compatible donor right here."

"You know it wasn't that cold, and you don't have to if you don't want to."

Jon snorted. "Like I'm going to let him die."

For the first time since Jon saw her, a spark entered Sam's eyes. "So does this mean you'll do it?"

"If you need me." Jon cleared his throat. "So you drew the short straw, huh?"

"I volunteered."

"Oh." Jon grinned.

"I'm sorry we don't visit more."

Jon waved a hand. "You've been busy, saving the world and all."

"Still-"

"Carter, it's fine, honestly." Jon looked at his watch. "Aw crap. I gotta go. They're springing a test on us in history today. The teacher already has it in for me."

Sam grinned.

"What?" Jon asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Jon jumped to his feet, grabbing his backpack. "Hey, I may not be Colonel O'Neill anymore, but if you need me…"

"We'll call."

"Good." Jon jogged a couple of steps away. He turned back. "Hey, Carter?"

Sam paused in the process of brushing down her skirt. "What?"

"You guys really need to start coming up with better cover stories. I mean, a meteor shower? Come on!"

xxx

end.


End file.
